Thawing a Frozen Heart
by Izayoi Aki TT
Summary: When Sartorius sends Alexis to Arendelle to investigate something the cards have foretold, he didn;t realize that this would test his apostle's alleigence to the Light.


**Thawing a Frozen Heart**

**Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Frozen

**Summary:** When Sartorius sends Alexis to Arendelle to investigate something the cards have foretold, he didn't realize that this would test his apostle's allegiance to the Light.

**Pairing:** ElsaxAlexis

**Rating:** T

**AN:** SO I finally upload something after several years –dodges rotten tomatoes and other things- Credit goes to HollowOmega for helping me with this story.

CHAPTER 1

Sartorius sat in his pure, white meeting room within the White dorm. He was rather troubled this day. He had as always, consulted his tarot cards about his actions for the day and what they told him this day had been troubling indeed.

It had happened when he was shuffling his tarot deck. He noticed three cards slip out of the deck and land on the table facedown. Sartorius puts the deck down and turns over the three cards to see what wisdom they hold. The cards turn out to be, "The Lovers", "The Sun" and "The Queen of Swords."

"Hm... most interesting, The Sun represents my Disciple of Light, Alexis, the lovers indicate a union... The Queen of Swords represented a kind-hearted strong woman, but who was it that might possibly capture his disciple's heart?" he ponders to himself.

"Does something seem to be wrong Master?" An ice cold voice said before a young woman with blonde hair and now soulless golden eyes entered the room after being called by Sartorius earlier. She was wearing the Society colors being a female duel academy outfit that had light blue outlining and the reaming of the outfit was pure white as she crossed her arms and waited for Sartorious to answer her.

Sartorius was still pondering over his tarot cards when he senses that Alexis is outside his door. He abandons them for a brief moment and proceeds to call out to give her permission to enter before he resumes shuffling the cards again. "Ah, Alexis, my dear apostle of Light, what perfect timing, my dear." Sartorius greets the female once she has entered,

"Your calls seemed urgent Master dose something threaten the plan?" Alexis asked, an ice cold voice dripping from her veins. She had not been like this before but even since one talk with Sartorious before it is as Jaden said. She had become a cold heartless Bitch yet getting though to her was like trying to get a needle out of the was almost impossible.

"Yes, I did my dear." Sartorius begins but is temporarily silenced as he tries to determine whether to tell Alexis of exactly what the cards have foretold or just keep it vague enough is she will not ask questions. He decides to just give the bare basics and thus begins speaking again. "I'm glad you are here as I have a special mission I require you to embark on."

"Special Mission?" Alexis blinked in confusion. Even with her under the Society's full control that didn't mean she didn't have any emotions but that was not the concern. Apparently her master had a special mission to deal with and she knew it. "What is it Master Sartorius?" She asked her blindness by the light clearly showing in that comment.

"The cards have revealed to me a force outside our control that could tip the balance in the favor of the filthy darkness if not looked into." Sartorius explains. He then shuffles his cards again and proceeds to reveal the same three cards from before are the top three card. The three cards are revealed as "The Sun", The Lovers" and" The Queen of Swords"

The Lovers one I am going to guess about two people falling in love but the other two don't make any sense master." Alexis said shaking her head in confusion. Now she was not sure what to think she knew her master used the cards to predict a lot of things but the only one that made sense was the "Lovers" One. The rest of them she was drawing a blank on.

"Very good, my dear." Sartorius compliments Alexis for her basic knowledge of the cards. "The Sun card is the card I have determined reflects you, my dear. The Queen of Swords represents a kind-hearted, intelligent woman." Sartorius explains. "I am not sure who this card speaks of though." Sartorius admits. That is what this mission I have for you entails. All I can gather from the cards is that this person is quite far from this island." He continues.

Alexis closed her eyes taking this all in after her finished explained Alexis re opposed her eyes and in a soulless voice with ice in it would be the best way to describe it she began to speak. "When Do I leave Master?" She simply stated wanting to get right to it. If this threatened the Light she wanted to eliminate it as soon as possible.

"I figured that would be your response, my dear so I have my personal helicopter ready and waiting at the launch pad down by the docks." Sartorius said. He shuffled the cards and drew a few and looked at them before nodding. "The cards have gleaned more information just now. The location of this unknown woman is in a small nation by the name of Arendelle which is in Norway." he added.

"Yes Master." Alexis stated before than she blinked. "Wait Master...that could be a problem. Even say I get to the kingdom I am someone not from that kingdom there is no way I can get close to this "Queen Of Swords" Looking how I am now" Alexis stated realizing the small problem with her master's plan.

"I have already planned for that." Sartorius replied before he snapped his fingers and the door to the hallway opened and several Society of Light members entered pushing all kinds of dresses and accessories with them. Sartorius motioned at Alexis and the members immediately began to make over the White Queen.

Once the makeover was all set and done and the people who were doing the makeover disappeared Alexis looked at herself as her face went whiter than her attire at the dress Sartorious had them place on her. "Master Sartorious...you have GOT to be kidding me you know I don't like this dress up stuff." Alexis groaned.

"Whatever do you mean, Lady Alexis of the White Kingdom?" Sartorius asked with a slight smirk.

"You know what I-" She started before Alexis blinked in confusion. "Wait a moment." She said now she was completely confused at what Sartorious just called her. "Lady Alexis?" Alexis asked in pure confusion.

Sartorius shuffled his tarot cards before doing yet another drawing and then nodded as the meaning of the cards was relayed to him. "This small kingdom is about to hold a ball to celebrate the return of their queen and by pulling some strings, I managed to get our society on the guest list with a few lies here and there." Sartorius explained.

"Now that explains this attire..." Alexis muttered but she did NOT like having to wear it. She was never one for fancy parties that required her to dress up like this but then it hit her. "But wait Master..." She stated as she looked over her attire before sweat dropping and spoke. "This isn't exactly travel material is it?" Alexis asked.

"You raise a good point there, my dear." Sartorius commented as he looked over Alexis. "I have a plan for that though." Sartorius held up what looked like a blank card before he began chanting in a language that Alexis could not understand and his eyes took on the same purple glow that he had used when he had imbued Aster's deck with his power. Before Alexis's eyes, the pure white dress she was wearing turned into pixels before being sucked into the card, leaving Alexis in her Society uniform once more. "Here you are, my dear. Just hold the card up and your attire will change to the cards while your current attire will switch places."

"Thank you Master..." Alexis said before bowing and heading out the door holding the card in hand and growled to herself. "Master you're so LUCKY that this person is a threat to the light or I would not be doing this." Alexis stated before exiting the door and boarding her transportation towards the Kingdom she would be visiting not knowing that who she was about to meet the one person who would test how strong the hold the light had on her...and possibly even break it.


End file.
